All That Really Matters
by RyleeBeth
Summary: Logan and Jo spend an afternoon together and find that there's something special between them. Logan/Jo.


_I have a soft spot for Logan/Jo, and since there is only one story tagging them, and just one or two with mentions of them together, I decided I should contribute to the cause in case anybody else supports this couple. I hope you like this. _

Logan sat alone in a chair near the pool while the rest of Big Time Rush played in the waving water. James and Carlos were splashing each other spasmodically, while Kendall laughed at and I linked eyes for a short moment, before I turned away sadly. We had just broken up a few days ago because it became too hard for him to be there for me. With all the Hollywood madness, we simply lost our connection. I felt awkward just standing there, so I quickly walked over to Logan and sat down next to him.

"They're idiots, aren't they?" I laughed lightly, gesturing towards the three boys in the pool. Somehow, Kendall had gotten sucked into the splash fight and was apparently on Carlos's team.

"Don't girls think all boys are idiots?" he countered defensively, but there was a softness in his eyes. Logan Mitchell wasn't one to be confrontational.

"Logan, you know that Camille didn't mean it," I insisted.

"She sure sounded like she did."

"She was just upset. You know that she really cares about you and wants to be your girlfriend again."

"If she really cares about me, why did she kiss James?"

"People make mistakes," I whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"Jo-

"I pushed him away and let myself get caught up in my career. It's my fault that Kendall and I broke up-

"Jo-

"If I wasn't being such a-

"Jo, please, it's not your fault."

"Would you just stop it?" I begged, raising my voice enough for Logan's friend to hear. The water games stopped for a moment. James mouthed "what's up" at Logan, Carlos looked confused, and Kendall glared at him.

"Kendall, Logan wasn't-

"Time in!" Kendall shouted, interrupting my defense of his best friend.

"Well isn't that just dandy," Logan laughed bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen," I apologized, my hand drifting over towards Logan's knee.

"It's ok, Jo."

We didn't know what to say after that, so we just sat in silence with my hand on his leg while watching Kendall intently. I imagine Logan was watching him for a smile in his direction, or some other indicator of forgiveness for something he didn't do. I was staring at Kendall going over all the mistakes in my head. Even though we were barely touching, I felt comforted by Logan's presence. He knew how I felt and he didn't seem to be mad at me like Carlos and James were.

A couple of long minutes passed, and Camille walked out to the edge of the pool. The sun beat down on her hair, making it look golden, and she was wearing a pale blue bikini that wasn't exactly modest. I briefly glanced up at Logan, trying to get a read on his facial expression. To most people he would appear careless, but I knew what he was going through too well to be fooled.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Sometimes," he replied, not even turning to face me.

"You don't have to lie to me," I said meekly.

"I'm not-

"I know how it feels, Logan. You miss her all the time, am I not right?"

"Do you miss him?"

I cringed.

"You don't have to lie to me, Jo," he smiled.

"I hate you."

"You're avoiding the question."

"I'd like to avoid your face."

"Ouch. You're mean."

"I never said I was nice."

"True, but I had you pinned as a very sweet girl."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. But I guess I was wrong."

We locked eyes for a quick second, before we both burst into laughter. It felt nice, almost like spending time with Kendall, but different. It was different because Logan was different than Kendall, and I didn't know if different was better or worse.

"Is James really _that_ handsome, Camille?" Logan groaned.

Camille had joined their game, and of course, was on James's team. It was during a temporary cease fire that James slipped his arm around Camille's waist.

I reached my arm out a little further and squeezed Logan's hand in comfort.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you're better looking than James."

"What?"

"I think you're better looking than James."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I'm not. You're probably the cutest guy I've ever met."

"Now I know you're lying, you've got to think Kendall is cuter than I am."

"Psh… I could care less about Kendall."

"Of course, Jo."

"Stop being so sarcastic."

"Stop being such a liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes, you are. And I'm naturally a very sarcastic person!"

"Ugh! I'm not lying!"

"So you're attracted to me?"

"I-I never said that."

"It was implied."

"Look, a squirrel!"

"Oh Jo, such a silly young lady," he joked.

I glared at him angrily, but didn't object when he intertwined our fingers.

"Jo, if I tell you something, can I trust you to not tell Camille?"

"You can trust me, Logan," I said sincerely. I felt so close to him, but yet we had hardly even talked before. I felt my heart start to beat a little faster than normal and I was very aware of the fact that I was holding hands with Logan Mitchell. _No, this isn't right. You can't fall into another relationship, Jo._ I shook my head, telling myself that nothing was happening.

"Are you ok, Jo?"

"Yeah, now what did you have to tell me?"

"Well, it's just that I'm confused. I don't know if I miss Camille, or miss having a girl who cared about me around. I mean, sure I did like Camille, but I'm not feeling heartbroken, just betrayed. I feel like I'm more upset about losing another girl to James than for our breakup. It's just that I thought I was in love with her, but now I'm not so sure."

"It's ok to be confused," I murmured, "I thought I was in love with Kendall, but I don't know either. Do you think that our parents are right about us not being old enough to know what love is?"

"I don't know, maybe they are right, or maybe they're wrong, but I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

"I really like you, Jo, and I know that I probably shouldn't be holding hands with my best friend's ex, but I am, and I can't bring myself to pull away."

"I really like you, too, Logan, but I'm scared. I don't want to ruin another relationship."

"You didn't ruin your relationship with Kendall, Jo."

"Yes, I did."

"No you didn't. And if anyone can ruin a relationship, it's me."

"What did you just say?"

"I said that if anyone can ruin a relationship, it's me."

"No, no, no. Logan, you're sweet, smart, funny, and you care about people's feelings. You're selfless and forgiving and everything I've been looking for in a guy. You're probably right that we shouldn't be doing this, but we are. Because there's something between us and I don't need to sound needy, but I've been really lost lately. My life is so crazy and I just need someone like you. So I know Kendall and Camille will murder us but will you please at least be my friend?"

"Friend?"

I nodded, and my eyes filled up with tears.

"Don't cry, Jo. I'll be the best friend you'll ever have!"

The sincerity in his statement was my breaking point, and I started to cry. For a boy who's prone to panic attacks, Logan sure got it together quickly. (Or maybe he was just used to Camille's over-emotional episodes.) He pulled me into a hug and whispered soothing words in my ear. I soon realized that everyone around the pool was watching us, and buried my head in his chest out of embarrassment. Logan gently stood us up, and led me away from the pool into the building. If looks could kill, Kendall would have murdered Logan as we walked away. I wondered if Kendall thought Logan was giving me a hard time or something.

I didn't notice where Logan had taken me until he opened the door to 2J. We sat down on the couch and I continued to cry until my tears had ran out.

"Logan, I'm sorry for having a mental breakdown."

"You don't have to apologize, love."

"I know, it's just that I hate feeling so pathetic. I love being an actress and being a singer, it's just a little too crazy sometimes. Especially when you have other things going on."

"I know exactly how you feel. You really need good people to rely on, Jo."

"Can I rely on you?"

"Always."

"If you didn't really like Camille all that much, did it hurt because you thought you could rely on her and James, but they betrayed you?"

"Bingo."

"Well, Logan, you can rely on me, too."

"Thanks, Jo."

"You don't need to thank me," I whispered, "You didn't deserve what Camille did to you."

"And you didn't deserve to have things go so wrong between you and Kendall."

"Maybe I did, I mean-

"No, you really didn't. And do you want to know why?"

"Yes, please enlighten me, Logie."

"You didn't deserve it because you're my Jojo."

He leaned in, and I eagerly did the same. Logan kissed gently and sweetly. I felt like I had finally found my direction. I wasn't lost anymore. I had reached my destination. Kendall was a wrong turn; a nice detour, but he wasn't who I was supposed to be with.

When we pulled apart, Logan took both my hands and stared into my eyes.

"Best friends forever," he smiled.

I cracked up within seconds of his proclamation, joining him in laughter. We laughed so hard that we both ended up falling off the couch. At that moment, Kendall and Camille could've walked in and seen us rolling on the floor and holding hands, and it wouldn't have mattered. I had Logan, and that's all that really matters.

_I think this turned out pretty well, but I'd like your opinion. Please review!_


End file.
